Caleb
|hometown = Stillwater, Oklahoma|occupation = Student|version = SurvivORG|season = ThailORG|tribes = |place = 19/20|alliances = blind-copy wig|challenges = 0|votesagainst = 6|days = 6|image = Caleb.JPG}}'Caleb '''is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: ThailORG. Caleb started the game on the Sook Jai tribe, and despite a solid start, his tribe deemed him a large social threat, leading to him being blindsided in a 6-2 vote, becoming the second boot of the season. He finished in 19th place. Profile Caleb, also known as CSteino or CS, is one of the regular posters on the r/Survivor Discord. He joined in late March 2018, and he has become one of the most active members in the community. Caleb applied on a whim for ''ThailORG'' (also at the behest of the Producers) on the day of the application deadline. Ever punctual, he also asked for an interview and then proceeded to make the interviewers wait 45 minutes before starting it, yet somehow he made the season, starting his first ORG adventure. Following the finish of ThailORG, Caleb joined the production team for SurvivORG, and was a VIP from AmazORG until PORG''lau. Starting at ''GuatemORGla, Caleb became a producer. 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''I think I'm definitely a big personality and want to have fun! Of course I really want to win and will try to use my social game to propel me to the top. I think I can be pretty likable when I want to be. I know how to connect to people and while I want to have fun and be remembered, I want to make a balance between my hopefully strong gameplay and my entertainment factor. At the end of the day, I think I'll stand out in a good way and take it at the end! ''ThailORG Caleb started the game on the Sook Jai tribe, where he was hesitant to try and play hard out of the gate early because of his reputation on the main server and him not knowing how he would be perceived because of that. Instead, he chose to try and make social bonds, and he made multiple bonds, yet failed to make any alliances, which would come back to bite him later. Sook Jai lost the first challenge after Absolola messed up the Check-In Challenge, but Caleb was able to swing the target to Joey pretty easily, as Caleb wanted Joey out for being someone who he had not spoken to since the marooning. His plan went smoothly, and Joey was voted out 8-2. During the second cycle, everything went haywire. In the first episode, Bob had found a clue about the Safari and had shared it with Caleb, and he quickly figured out the clue was referring to gambling, and Macau, the gambling capital of the world, happened to be on the Safari. Ever rash, Caleb went straight to Macau during the 2nd episode's Safari and was able to roll into the casino, as well as choose a hallway with an advantage (the Hall of Knowledge). The advantage allowed Caleb to roll for the chance to see a list of all the advantages hidden in the game, but if he lost he would have to throw an immunity challenge. Caleb chose not to take this chance, while at the same time, unbeknownst to him, Chuay Gahn had found out he had gotten into the casino and ratted him out to his tribe using the safari and a Radio Call. Sook Jai once again lost the immunity challenge after Chikin messed up one of the words, and Caleb was sent to tribal once again, where once it started he tried to form a solid majority with the #wig alliance to vote out Steve, but his lack of being committal and willing to play ball with everyone early finally came back to bite him, as a combination of his social likability, paranoia about the casino, and lack of alliances gave Sook Jai all the reason they needed to vote him out 6-2. Voting History Trivia * Caleb was the person to give the title quote for the 2nd episode, being "I'm Pretty Much the Mastermind" ** This quote was given less than 5 hours before the votes were read at the second tribal that would send him home 6-2. * During the Reunion Show, Caleb was given the Post-Season Award for "Biggest Trainwreck". * Caleb was the first person to successfully roll into the Casino in Macau during ThailORG. ** Needing a 70 or better to get in, Caleb rolled an exact 70 after a stressful 5 minutes of Miki not responding to commands. Category:Contestants Category:19th Place Category:ThailORG Contestants Category:VIP Category:Trainwreck Category:Producers